My Big Fat Ass Wedding
by Mr.Lag
Summary: How i had a scammingwedding adventure....in my mind.ONE SHOT


My Big Fat Ass Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok.

The title has almost nothing to do with this story. This story is about the power struggle of me and my mind. I had a really hard time deciding whether to hack my fiancé or not.

It all started when I (Mr. Biggs) was training with this girl (Christine) I met for 3 months. I was an acolyte when I first met her, she was a merchant. As this story goes on, the shit goes deeper and deeper. I made a guild with her for fun…it was a pretty noobie guild. As the guild went on, I developed this neutral trust with her; I started to hang with her for a long time.

One day, I was begging for money from Christine, she gave me 500k. I realized, whoa, she was able to give me 500k without a moments thinking, "Shit she must be loaded, so I thought, if I were to be able to gain her account, I'D BE RICH!" as I said in my mind. So I attempted to gain her trust even deeper than the "neutral" shit we had going on.

I learned that to gain one's trust, it is necessary for me to sacrifice something, which in this case would be my loots from monsters. After giving her around 100k worth of loots for her to vend, I was able to gain some amount of trust…which I thought. I also trained and talked to her for around 2 hrs almost everyday. I started to think I might reconsider scamming her for she was pretty cool and nice to me.

With my mind made up, I decided that I would go along with the plan. I asked her to marry me to put a tie to this trust stuff. I gave her my account as she gave me hers. I promised her that I would NEVER hack her, if she wouldn't hack me. Now, once I got the date set up for the wedding, my power struggle began.

As my marriage was coming up, I had to make me decision fast: to hack or not to hack. I was thinking, damn, I went soo freaking far, I really should just end this and hack her. I told my real life friend what was going on, and asked him for some advice. His advice was some deep shit. Ex: Like a kangaroo does not really box, you are not really a scammer, you're a nice guy Biggs! (Note: he's my best friend in real life, he just likes to call me "Biggs" because it's such a fun name to say)

The night before my wedding, I had not a wink of sleep, I was thinking, I MUST DO THE RIGHT THING! This at the moment was to hack her. I worked too hard to turn back now. I scammed tons of people before, on my former game "Maple Story". (maplestory is bits of cookies compared to ragnarok, which is a HUGE COOKIE…mmm cookies) This made me think, was I really happy after I hacked all those people who trust me? Sure it made my gaming experience a lot better, but then again, those people were the community, and the community is sometimes what makes a game fun. If you put a bunch of greedy bastards in one game, the game would be nothing but a hectic game of deceiving one another.

As I was thinking of those thoughts, I decided, this is nothing but stupid, I shall stop while I still had the chance. My friend gave me one last deep thought which changed my gaming life, You learned well young grass-hopper, but if you deceived the person whom you trust, you have also deceived yourself by not being true to yourself, this shows that you are a COWARD! I thought that, holy mother bull, he's full of shit. But damn he is so right.

With these thoughts bared in my mind, I HACKED HER! Remember everyone, this story does not have a point, don't take games so seriously, trust no-one but your own natural instincts, which is survival of the fittest to me. Now, if you would like to read a happy ending…meaning you are a sap, read the following paragraph.

With these thoughts bared in my mind, I married her, it was possibly one of the best weddings in the game, I even had a GM at my wedding, I gained about 600k worth of items from my wedding. It was really fun and amazing.

Authors note: some names and events may not have occurred in my real gaming experience but what IS true is that I did not hack her, I married her. It was much fun.

By: Mr.Lag


End file.
